Committed Forever
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: This story takes place during and after Adam's attack on Sara. Grissom see's what his stalling is doing to Sara. He has hurt her through the years not knowing how to deal with her crush on him. When her life hangs on the balance he finally takes the chance that Sara wants and needs.


Adam Trent held me in a death grip the blade against my neck was breaking the skin on my neck. I was still reeling from the hit on the head I received as I tried to defend myself. He found it exciting as I lay stunned on the floor. His breath on my face almost made me throw up.

Grissom stood at the other side of the window looking in talking to someone trying to open the door. I looked up at him seeing real fear in his face. He said something again staring at the blade against my throat.

"Don't look at him!" Adam shouted, against my ear.

I winched as my head started throbbing. He jerked me violently digging the sharp piece into my throat.

"You don't look at him!"

"Okay….okay!" I said, looking down.

I blinked trying to not let the blackness that threatened to envelope me win as my air supply was cut off suddenly as he threw me to the floor choking the life out of me. Grissom watched yelling at the man to let him in as I weakly struggled.

Adam almost smiled as his hands squeezed tighter. I made shocking sounds as the air was cut off.

A noise up above caused him to loosen his grip seeing the nurse hitting the glass.

"Adam, stop this!" She shouted.

I moved to my side coughing only vaguely aware of him pointing at the nurse shouting. He turned the knife onto himself cutting his throat. The door came open as Adam fell back against me. Grissom got in lifting me up getting me out of the room. I let him go stumbling down a hall towards the barred window falling down coughing.

Grissom watched as Adam Trent was wheeled away on a stretcher then he turned his head looking over at me sitting on the floor by the window with my head on my arms.

"Hey Gil." Brass said, as he walked over "Where is she?"

"Over there." He said, motioning with his head to where I sat.

Brass looked over at me sitting alone. Grissom looked at him then at me.

"Can you take her home?" Grissom asked

"I can."

I sensed someone had come over and knelt down to me. When they cleared their throat I lifted my head looking at him. Grissom knelt down looking at the deep bruising on my neck and the one on my head. I looked at him with large brown eyes then I looked down the hallway at Brass talking on his cell phone.

"Sara, I called Greg to come and work the case so you can go home. Brass will take you."

"I want to work the case." I said

"No, not now. You go home and I will call you later to check on you."

Brass walked over putting his cell phone away.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Grissom said

They both helped me up taking me out to Brass's car. I closed my eyes putting my head onto the glass of Jim's car window. He looked over at me as he turned off towards my place.

He walked me to my door then left. I shut the door sliding down onto the floor just thinking about tonight. My cell phone went off on the coffee table I stared at it as I lay on the couch with a thick blanket over my body. I sighed as it stopped then it began again. Slowly with a cold hand I picked up the phone putting it to my ear.

"Sidle." I said, shivering.

"Sara, how are you?" Grissom asked, as he drove towards his home.

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine." He said "I can come over."

I pulled the blanket over my shaking shoulders.

"No, you don't have to."

He turned off the road turning around sensing something was wrong.

"I'll be right over."

He hung up before I could say a thing. I shook freezing dropping the phone on the floor. A few minutes later I heard repeated knocking. My cell phone rang and then some knocking. The front door opened and my name was called.

"In here." I said

Grissom walked over seeing that I was shaking trying to warm up with the blanket over me. He walked over sitting down on the couch touching my blanket covered arm.

"Sara, you're in shock." He said, rubbing the blanket.

"I thought I could just lay here with a blanket on." I said, feeling my teeth chatter.

He took off his brown coat and quickly lifted the blanket lying down beside me wrapping his arms around my shivering body. He pressed his body against me.

I closed my eyes soaking in the extra warmth. He felt my shivering dissipate after an hour. Secretly he always wanted to hold me like this under different circumstances. He felt my breathing even out letting him relax.

I woke feeling breathing on my face. I wanted to stay in the warm place that I found myself in. He swallowed moving his head closer to mine breathing slowly again. I lifted my head looking at his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. He moved again opening his eyes looking straight into mine.

He lifted his arm looking at his watch seeing the time then he moved sitting up. I watched him rub his face looking around the room.

"What time is it?"

"It's two."

"It's been a long time since I slept that long." I said, sitting up.

"Sara, I want you to take a few days off." He said, as he stood grabbing his light brown coat off the black chair by the couch.

"I knew that was coming."

"Are you going to listen to me this time?" He asked, as he put on his coat.

"Yes."

"Good." He said "I have to go home and change. Will you be all right now?"

"Yes, thank you."

He nodded leaving. I watched the door close. He closed the door standing outside a moment then he walked away.

I returned to the lab after two days. My bruises were not as dark and were healing. I walked over to Grissom's office to talk to him when I heard a female laugh inside. Looking in I saw Sophia standing beside him beside his desk pointing to a paper. He nodded talking to her smiling as well.

I knocked making them both look up.

"I'll come by later." She said "Hi Sara."

"Hi." I said, watching her walk out of the room. He looked at me putting down the paper on his desk.

"How are you?" He asked, as I walked in.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Well right now you're on standby. It's a slow night."

"Okay." I said, looking at him.

He sat at his desk looking at me before looking at some papers on his desk.

"Anything else?"

"I wanted to ask you something." I said, walking closer. He leaned back in his chair giving me his undivided attention. "I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in having dinner with me. I know last time you said no, but I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me."

"No." He said

"Okay." I said, turning to walk out.

"Sara." He said

I turned looking at him. He stood walking over to me.

"As I told you before I don't know what to do about this. I still don't."

"Got it." I said, leaving quickly.

After shift I walked down the hallway towards the exit when I saw something that I never expected to see. Grissom kissing Sophia by his desk. My air supply halted as I grabbed my chest. Turning, I went the other way trying to leave as quickly as I could. When I rounded the corner I met them at the door.

"Hey Sara." Sophia said

She and Grissom looked at me. I backed away from them going out quickly.

"What is that about?" She asked

"I don't know. I'll meet you at the diner."

"Okay." She said, watching him go outside.

I ran to my car dropping the keys. As I picked them up I saw him coming over looking concerned.

"Sara, are you all right?"

"What? Oh…yes I am fine." I said, fidgeting.

"You look rattled." He said "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I have to go."

"Okay." He said, watching me trying to get my door unlocked and opened.

I sped away leaving him to wonder what was wrong with me. The next shift I sat on the lounge couch drinking some coffee looking at a magazine as the gang came in talking about fishing. Sophia came in talking to Catherine and I tensed up. She sat down next to me.

"How are you?" She asked

"Fine."

"Good, Gil said you seemed upset this morning."

"Well you can tell Gil that I am fine."

She looked at me sensing that I was upset.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?" I asked, looking at her.

"Ouch!" She said, moving.

Grissom came in looking at everyone around the room asking about updates. He then excused them telling Sophia he would meet her in the morgue.

"Sara, can we talk?" He asked

I got up putting the magazine down following him to his office. He closed the door looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"You were upset this morning and I wanted to check up on you."

"I am fine." I said, looking down.

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"Can I go?"

"No, talk to me."

"Are you and Sophia dating?"

The question surprised him by the look on his face. He moved past me to his desk.

"Sara…"

"Are you?" I asked, looking at his back.

"Isn't that personal?"

"Right, sorry I am always speaking out of turn." I said, going to the door.

He turned seeing I was already gone. Sophia walked into his office seeing him hard at work looking through a book. She smiled walking over leaning over his desk in front of him.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." He said, glancing at her.

"I had fun last night."

"Me to." He said

"Want to come over to my place tonight and have dinner?"

"I can't tonight?" He said, looking up at her.

"Okay, did you figure out what is wrong with Sara?"

"No." He said, sighing.

"Don't obsess about it. She's a big girl."

"I know. She's just Sara." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Come over tonight. You look stressed."

"I wish I could."

She smiled looking at him then she walked out slowly. He watched her leave. I walked to the locker room opening my locker putting things in then shutting it seeing Grissom walk in. He glanced at me before opening his locker. I sighed walking past him.

"Sara?" He said, turning to look at me.

I looked down just wanting to leave.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" He asked

I looked at him.

"No." I said, leaving.

Out in the parking lot he caught up with me.

"Sara?"

"Why aren't you with Sophia?"

"What does Sophia have to do with us right here?"

"I saw you kissing her." I said, glaring at him. He realized what I was talking about. "You don't know what to do about me and yet you don't mind kissing her?"

"Sara, it's complicated."

"Complicated….well it isn't for me." I said, leaving him to go to my car.

He swallowed watching my car back out and leave.

A few weeks later Grissom put me with him on a case. I sat in his car as he drove just wanting to get out. He glanced at me looking at my hands on my lap fidgeting.

"Clear night." He said, looking out.

I said nothing looking out at the passing landscape. He looked over at me again. We drove up a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. Police cars lights lit up the area. We stopped getting out of the vehicle. I left Grissom to walk over alone seeing Brass with some cops.

"Hey Sara."

"Hi." I said, looking over at the crime scene. Down the hill there was a car turned on its side with a man lying on his stomach dead.

"To get down there he must have been chased by someone." Brass said

"Yeah." I said, seeing a path the cops made going down the hill.

Grissom walked up seeing I walked off to go down the steep hill. One of the cops helped me down. I went around the car looking inside with a tiny flashlight. Seeing a mess of objects inside. I smelled smoke as I knelt down to look inside the car. My eyes caught something and I reached in.

Grissom was halfway down when he saw me stand up running towards him.

"I found an explosive in the car!" I shouted

The car blew up tossing everyone off their feet. I moved slowly feeling sand beneath me. The air smelled of gasoline and it was hot. Sirens came closer as people shouted. I could hear someone running over to me touching my neck.

"Sara!" Grissom shouted "Sara!"

I moved my head opening my eyes seeing his shoes. He coughed touching my hair moving it from my face.

"Can you hear me?"

I blinked looking seeing some ambulances driving up.

"I need a paramedic here!" He shouted "It's all right, Sara."

I closed my eyes entering into oblivion. A beeping woke me up I opened my eyes seeing that I was in a hospital room. Machines were attached to me. I tried to move, but the muscles in my body refused. The door opened and I saw a man whom I assumed was a doctor come in.

"Miss. Sidle, I am doctor Morgan."

"Am I all right?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well considering you could have been killed you are doing just fine. You have some broken ribs and you hit your head pretty hard. I want to keep you here with us for a few days then you can go home."

I groaned hating hospitals.

"Mr. Grissom wants to see you." He said "Do you feel up to it?"

"I suppose so."

He nodded going out talking to Grissom who came in walking over to me. He looked at the heart monitor then at my pale face with the bandage on my head.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, Brass needed to be check out and as well as some of the men, but you got the worst of it."

I nodded moving my head to the other side. He looked at my profile touching my hand. I turned looking at him.

"It scared me to see you lying on the ground not responding." He said

"Grissom, I am sorry for the way I have been acting. You have a right to see whomever you want."

He leaned down kissing me. I didn't understand what was happening. One minute I am talking the next he is kissing me. He moved away looking at me then kissed me again this time it was a longer kiss. It warmed my injured body making my heart rate go up.

"Will you stay?" I asked, as he moved away an inch.

"Yes."

I moved over pulling him up onto the bed. He carefully moved on the bed putting his arms around me. I closed my eyes putting my head against his chest.

"I have wasted many years not taking a chance, because I thought that I would not be happy." He said, against my head "Now I see that in waiting I have made other's unhappy."

"It's not all your fault. I have ruined relationships because I am married to the job." I said

"We both are the same person. Married to the job. Maybe we should try putting ourselves first."

"I like that idea."

He kissed my head relaxing.

When I woke up he was gone. I slept the day away sensing visitors. When I opened my eyes I saw baskets with flowers brought by them on the table at the end of the bed on a table.

Grissom came back after a shift. He looked tired walking in to see I was sitting up staring at the rain coming down outside. I smiled as he came over kissing me.

"How was work?" I asked

"Fine."

His fingers touched my chin looking at the bruise that was uncovered.

"That looks worse."

"It's fine."

"I had a long talk with Sophia today."

I shifted on the bed tensing up.

"Sara, it's all right. She didn't yell and she is not mad." He said, sitting on the bed taking my hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she said that she knew that I always liked you."

"The doctor said at the end of the week I can go home."

"I know he talked to me before I came in. I want you to come stay with me."

"He said I am fine."

"I know, but I would worry less if you were resting at my place." He said

"When can I go back to work?"

"I knew that was coming. I want you to rest another week and then come in."

"Grissom."

"No arguments."

After Friday he drove me to my place getting a packed bag. He walked in behind me as I entered his place. He walked past me with my bag to the spare bedroom beyond the living room. I looked around his place seeing bugs in frames on the walls. He came out again walking over to me.

"What do you think?"

"Interesting." I said

He pulled me to him kissing me. I put my arms around him as he did. He moved his head back looking at me.

"How about something to eat?"

"Maybe a sandwich."

"All right, take a seat on the couch."

I watched him disappear to the right through a door. Walking over I sat down on his brown couch looking at the books he had on bookshelf across from the couch. He walked over with a plate and a glass of red juice. He handed me the plate with the sandwich on it placing the glass on the wooden coffee table. I ate as he watched me.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked

"I took the night off."

I looked at his television across from us.

"Want to watch TV?"

"If you want to." He said, walking over he picked up the black remote walking back to the couch turning it on. He flipped through the channels seeing a movie on. I ate watching moving over to him. He welcomed me putting one arm around me watching the film.

"You would think people would move quicker when they saw a big blob moving slowly at them." I said, as we watched the movie later.

"That's where the suspense comes into play." He said, as he played with my hair.

I heard his cell phone go off. He picked it up from the coffee table putting it to his ear.

"Grissom." He said

I sat up looking at him. He stood walking to some windows to the right of the room talking. I laid down on the couch holding my head in my hands watching every move he made. He looked over at me before answering.

He hung up walking back over as I moved so he could sit down.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Catherine, she just had a question."

I got up walking past him. He watched me go.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to brush my teeth."

He nodded watching me go hearing the doorbell. I spit out the water in my mouth tasting the toothpaste on my breath. I looked in the mirror noticing the bruise on my head was fading. I walked out flicking off the light making my way out of the spare room to the hallway when I stopped hearing Grissom talking to someone.

"Gil, you know as well as I do Ecklie mean's business." Sophia said, as she stood by the door.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I can't believe this is happening. I didn't do anything and I feel like I don't have a friend in the world except you."

I entered seeing she was hugging him. She saw me and moved out of his arms.

"Sara."

"Hello." I said, looking at Grissom then at her. She moved back from Grissom putting her hands in her blue coat pockets. "I just came to talk to Grissom."

Grissom looked at me before he turned to Sophia. He opened the door letting her out. I watched her say goodbye then leave. He closed the door turning to me.

"Want to watch another movie?" He asked

"Sure." I said

He walked over past me to the couch I looked at the door then I moved sitting beside him. I rolled over looking at my phone seeing it was four am. Sighing I laid on my back not able to sleep winching as my ribs hurt some. I got up walking into the hallway looking at Grissom's bedroom door that was closed. The house was dark and silent. I walked into his kitchen getting some water. I drank some then put the glass into the sink when I turned I jumped seeing Grissom standing at the kitchen doorway. His hair was messed up as he wore a dark t shirt and blue pajama bottoms.

"Sorry." He said, watching me hold my chest breathing in and out fast.

"I thought you were asleep." I said

"I could not sleep. I heard you walking around and wanted to see if you are all right."

"I am fine."

I held onto the counter watching him as the moon light hit his shirt watching it move. He stepped closer putting his hand onto my waist. I breathed out looking at his eyes. He came closer touching my lips with his. I slid my arms up to his back. He tilted his head moving his lips gently against mine. I moved back feeling his fingers graze my neck as he put his head against mine.

"We both should get some sleep." He said

"Goodnight." I said

"Night." He said, lifting his head as he walked away. I swallowed looking at the empty room.

I got up in time to see him drinking coffee at the counter in the kitchen dressed for work.

"Good afternoon." He said, as he drank from a blue cup.

"I am not cheerful person this time a day until I have coffee." I said, going to the coffee maker. He watched me pour some coffee in a matching cup. I turned drinking looking at him. He smiled as he looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look cute with your hair like that."

I lifted my hand to my hair feeling that parts of it were sticking up.

"I have to go. I will see you later." He said, putting his cup in the sink. He kissed my head going past.

"What am I supposed to do alone?" I asked, following him out to the front door.

"Watch TV, read some books."

I sighed watching him open the door giving me a look before going. I spent the day exploring his house. I went into his bedroom looking around seeing a picture on his black dresser of a woman I assumed was his mother. I laid in his bed smelling his cologne scent.

When he came back I was sitting on his couch reading a science journal magazine.

"Did you sleep?" He asked, as he walked over carrying his mail.

"I was not tired." I said, putting the magazine down. I watched him look through his mail as he stood next to the couch. "How was your day, dear?"

He smiled looking over at me then at his mail.

"Fine. There is nothing like having meetings all day with Ecklie and the sheriff."

"Sounds like fun."

"You said it. Ecklie is suspending Sophia, so that means we may need you sooner than later."

"You mean I can work?" I asked, standing.

He threw his mail on the coffee table looking at me.

"You can start tomorrow, but you have to becarefull."

I smiled hugging him. He kissed my head letting me go.

"Now I am to go to bed."

"Me to."

He watched me go past him to the spare room. I walked into work happy to be there again. Grissom put me on lab duty the first day. I helped with evidence as it rolled in. Greg came in seeing me looking through his case evidence in a lab. He came in putting on gloves coming to stand next to me.

"Find anything?" He asked

"I don't know. This looks like some burnt skin on this gun." I said, looking at it with magnifying glass. I gave him the gun and the glass to look at.

"Yeah." He said, lowering the magnifying glass.

I looked as he went to work extracting some of the skin. I walked over to Grissom's office seeing Sophia pacing inside.

"Sophia, you're not supposed to be here are you?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks for the update. Where is Grissom?" She asked, upset.

"I don't know."

"I got suspended." She said, as she crossed her arms over her chest while pacing.

"I know."

"Of course you do."

"Look Sophia, I am sorry you're having trouble. You should go home."

"Not until I talk to Grissom."

Just then Grissom came walking in seeing us.

"Grissom, can we talk alone?" Sophia asked, looking at me.

Grissom looked at me as I motioned I was leaving. He nodded turning back to her. I closed the door walking down the hall. I came out of the locker room seeing Sophia kissing Grissom on the cheek before leaving his office. He waved then went back into his desk. I walked over seeing his sit down at his desk.

"What was that?" I asked, as I stood at the door.

"What?" He asked

"She kissed you on the cheek."

"She just thanked me."

I stared at him as he looked at the papers on his desk. When he looked back I was gone. I stood outside looking at the sky as he came out smiling at me. I followed getting into his car.

We sat together on the couch after eating. He looked at me as I silently watched the movie.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked

I looked at him then the movie.

"No. Should I be?"

"No, but your normally not this quiet."

"I am just tired." I said, getting up "I am going to bed."

"Okay."

The next day I walked around as I was on call. Sophia walked out of Ecklie's office with Grissom laughing. I followed them as they walked down the hallway talking. They stopped at the locker room talking I watched from down the hallway seeing Sophia flirting with him touching his arm then touching his coat. He nodded smiling at her as she talked. Then she leaned over whispering in his ear. He touched her arm before leaving her to go down the hall. She went into the locker room.

Grissom watched me walk into his office shutting his door loud.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I am seeing Sophia flirting with you."

"When?" He asked

"Just now. She touched your arm, whispering in your ear."

"She was not flirting." He said, leaning back in his seat watching me stare at him by the door.

"Obviously, we have different ideas on flirting." I said

"I can see that. Sara, I love you not Sophia."

I stared at him in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you."

I walked up to his desk.

"You really said that. I am not just hearing things?"

"Yes, is that wrong?"

"No, I just….didn't think I would hear it from you."

"Well I do, so you can stop worrying."

"Right, I'll just go." I said, backing up looking at him "You can back out."

"I am not going to." He said

"Okay."

He watched me leave in a daze.

He laid down on the couch next to me as soon as we got back to his place. He kissed me slowly ignoring everything. I moved back looking at him as he looked at me touching my lips with his fingers. He saw a small tear coming down my cheek.

"Why the tear?" He asked

"I was thinking about how much you don't know about me. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. No matter what you tell me." He said "Now stop crying and let's get some sleep."

"All right."

Nick and I went to work a case together fifty miles from Las Vegas. It was raining outside as Nick drove us along a windy road.

"This look's bad." He said, looking out at the road.

"Yeah." I said

"Grissom would give us an assignment out in the middle of nowhere."

"Come on Nick, where is your adventurous spirit?"

"I think I left it a mile back."

I laughed looking at the trees lining the road. We reached a turn seeing a tree fall in the road.

"Nick!" I screamed

He swerved going over the embankment down into the trees till we stopped hitting a tree. I heard the rain drop in the roof of Tahoe's roof. Waking, I breathed in and out looking around the darkness. My head ached as I winched feeling the seat belt digging into my skin.

"Nick?" I called out, looking over seeing the airbag deployed on his side. His head was down on his chest.

I got loose from my seat belt climbing over the seat to Nick. Touching his neck feeling a strong pulse. I got my cell phone out checking it to see if it worked. I dialed 911 quickly looking around.

"911 what is the state of your emergency?" A woman asked

"Hello, this is crime scene investigator Sara Sidle. I was involved in an accident. My coworker and I are about forty miles from Las Vegas in a forested area."

"Off the road?"

"Yes, you have to hurry!"

"Are you injured?"

"My head hurt's and my coworker is hurt." I said, reaching over to touch his neck again.

Nick moaned gently as I touched his neck.

"Nick!" I shouted, in the confined space. He moved his head lifting it up. I could see a cut on his cheek with blood going down it to his neck. "Nick, can you hear me?"

"Is he responding?" The woman on the line asked, making me jump as I forgot about her.

"No, not yet."

"Sara." He called out, weakly.

"I am here Nick."

He moved his head to the side looking at me through glazed eyes.

"Help's coming just stay awake." I said

"We have found your location and are sending help." The woman said

"Good. Thank you." I said, hanging up. Nick blinked slowly looking over at me.

"What happened?"

"We almost hit a tree in the road and you swerved to miss it." I said

"Oh."

I dialed the phone again putting it to my ear. Nick winched as he moved his arms. I reached over getting his seat belt off him as I waited.

"Grissom." I said

Grissom walked through the hallway of the lab with Greg following.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, look we had an accident forty miles from town."

"An accident? Are you all right?" He asked, stopping in the hallway looking back at Greg.

"I am fine, Nick has seen better days. We have an ambulance coming our way."

"Okay, I will be there." He said, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked

"Nick and Sara were in an accident. Greg take over the case. I need to go."

"Right boss." Greg said, watching Grissom walked away.

I hung up with Grissom seeing that Nick had closed his eyes laying his head back on the seat.

"Nick, still with me?"

"Yeah, just resting my eyes. How long will it take them?"

"I don't know, but they will be here." I said, smelling something "I don't think we should stay in here. I smell smoke."

He opened his eyes watching me kick open my side door and get out. I stumbled over to his side pulling his door open. When I did I got my flash light out and looked at him seeing an ugly cut on his left side of his head. Blood had spilled down from it onto his clothes looking like something from a movie. He turned his head looking at me seeing my expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You have a cut on your head?"

"Bad?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

He allowed me to assist him putting my arm around his waist and his other over my shoulder we walked to the top of the hill.

"Give me the key. I am going to pop the trunk and get our field kits. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"I think so in the back."

"Okay, just sit still."

He handed me the car keys and I made my way down the hill to the car. The smell of smoke was stronger making me worry that it might be ready to explode. I popped the trunk looking around at the mess. Our kits were in the back. I climbed inside grabbing them then I searched around for the first aid kit. Finding one and a blanket I went back up seeing him sitting down on the side of the road looking at the tree laying in the middle of the road.

"We might be able to toss that thing to the side?" He said

"Not in your condition." I said, sitting down beside him "Turn your head to me."

He groaned closing his eyes turning to me.

"Head hurt?" I asked, as I opened the kit looking inside.

"Yeah."

"I have water in my field kit. I can clean the cut on your head."

I took out some cotton balls opening my field kit getting out the bottle of water. I opened it pouring some water onto the balls. Then I dabbed the cut.

"Do you have some aspirin in there?"

"I always carry it." I said, getting out a bottle from my kit opening it I handed him two pills with the water.

"You're really prepared."

"Well in our line of work you have to be." I said, dabbing his cut. "I have a blanket."

"You keep it." He said, before taking a drink of the water.

"The rain stopped." He said, looking around.

"I suppose that's the only good thing that has happened."

He chuckled closing the bottle of water. He sighed winching as I touched a tender part of the cut.

"I hope they get here soon." I said

"Is my company that terrible?"

"No, I just want them to come and look at this cut." I said, putting the cotton balls away. He looked up at the sky seeing stars.

I sighed getting out some gauze and a bandage. I placed the square bandage on his cut then I wrapped the gauze around his head tying it off on the side. He then watched me clean his cheek cut placing a bandage on it. I closed the kit then leaned back sighing.

"What about you?" He asked

"What about me?"

"Are you cut anywhere?" He asked, looking my face over.

"No, my chest hurts some from the seat belt."

We made small talk as we waited. The ambulance siren caught my attention.

"Hear that?" I asked

"Yeah." He said

The flashing vehicle stopped near the fallen tree. I stood walking over to the paramedics as they exited the vehicles. Police and a fire truck arrived as well. They tried to check me, but I told them I was fine. I watched them take Nick in the ambulance talking to him and checking his injuries.

Grissom pulled up behind the parade of vehicles getting out he looked down the hill at the injured Tahoe seeing emergency workers down walking around it. Walking past the cars he saw me standing outside the ambulance looking in at Nick with a blanket over my body.

"Sara." He said

I turned walking over to him letting him hug me.

"Are you all right?" He asked against my hair.

"I'm okay. I am worried about Nick though."

He let me go walking over to where Nick was. I followed behind watching Grissom get inside the ambulance sitting beside the paramedic talking to Nick. He got out after the paramedic spoke to him.

"He'll be fine." He said, taking my arm leading me away. "Did you get checked out?"

"No." I said

He stopped looking at me.

"Why not?"

"Because I told them I am fine."

He sighed looking at me.

"What?"

Taking my arm he took me back to the action not listening to my arguing as the paramedics checked me out. Once he was satisfied that I was fine we were driving back to town and Nick went to the hospital.

Grissom let me into his place shutting the door behind him turning on the lights. I went into his kitchen getting something to drink. He came in standing in my personal space. I sipped from the glass looking at him. He took the glass putting it on the counter beside me then he put both his hands on each side of me on the counter.

He leaned in kissing me. I kissed him feeling him move back to look at me.

"I am glad you're all right."

"Well I couldn't let Sophia take my place."

He chuckled moving his arms around me.

"What makes you think I would let her?"

I smiled hugging him. His scent enticed me into his arms. He let me go taking my hand taking me to his room instead of the spare room. That night we slept in the bed in each other's arms.

I moved over to his side feeling it was empty. Lifting my head, I looked back seeing him dressed for work watching me from the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey." I said, sleepily. I moved onto my back stretching. He came over sitting on the bed. I grabbed his cup sipping the hot delicious coffee.

"I have to go in early."

I handed the cup back to him lying back in the bed. He set the cup on the bedside table reaching into his pants pocket taking out a small blue box putting it over my blanketed stomach.

I looked at him as I reached down taking it. I opened it seeing a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

He took the box from my hands taking out the ring looking at me.

"Sara, I know this is to soon, but you are part of me. There was a reason we met all those years ago and why we have been thrown together since. If you say no I will understand, but I have to ask now. Will you marry me?"

I looked at the ring he held out to me. His blue eyes searched my face. I sat up hugging him.

"Of course I will marry you. What do you think I have been waiting for?" I said

He moved back smiling as he put the ring on my finger. I looked at it watching it sparkle.

"I'll have to take it off at work."

"No, it stays on." He said, taking my hand.

"What about Ecklie and the others?"

"If they see it then that's their problem."

"I'll have to switch to day shift."

"I don't want you to switch."

"Gris."

"No."

I walked into the lab taking a breath as a newly engaged woman with a ring on my finger. The entire day I hid it from everyone. Nick had to stay at the hospital for another day. Greg worked with me on a new case.

I walked in the lounge getting some coffee when Catherine and Sophia came in. Sophia noticed my ring as I lifted the cup of coffee to my lips.

"What is that?" She asked

I looked down seeing what she was pointing at. Catherine walked over lifting up my hand.

"Your getting married?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

I didn't answer as they looked at each other.

"Who's the lucky man?" Catherine asked

"I know who it is." Sophia said

"Sophia." I warned

"Is it?" Catherine asked, motioning out in the hallway.

"No." I said, moving away.

"Oh come on Sara, we all know that you and Gil are together." Sophia said

"I have to go." I said, walking out hearing them talking.

A few days later while working in the lab Ecklie stomped in looking at me.

"Sidle, my office now!"

I looked at Greg who shrugged. I entered his small office as he slammed the door behind me. Sitting down in a blue chair I watched him play with his tie while sitting behind his desk.

"Now, you are aware that policy frowns on relationships with coworkers, especially with supervisors."

"Yes." I said, calmly.

"It is grounds for dismissal for both parties involved."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this because I have been informed that you and supervisor Grissom are involved in a relationship. If I feel an investigation is in order then it will happen. I would think very long and hard about your conduct."

I left feeling nervous. Grissom came by the lounge as I ate with Greg at the table.

"Sara, can you come to my office a second."

"I actually need to get back to work." I said, cleaning my mess.

"I won't take much of your time."

I gave up throwing away my mess then I walked with him to his office. He went to shut the door, but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ecklie took me into his office telling me that we are on the verge of being investigated."

He closed his eyes sighing shaking his head.

"We could lose our jobs, Grissom."

"He can't do that."

"Yes, he can. He's Ecklie. I think I should switch then he can't touch us."

"No."

"Grissom this is my decision."

"I am your supervisor and I say no."

"I do not want to be the cause of you losing your job."

"Sara, this has nothing to do with you." He said, reaching over touching my cheek.

"I am going to switch."

He remained quiet looking at the determination in my eyes.

"All right."

"Thank you. I better go."

He watched me leave feeling angry about Ecklie. I switched much to the sadness of evening shift. With my hours it was difficult to see Grissom. He began to come in an hour early to see me as I was leaving. I walked over knocking at his door seeing him lying down on his couch in the dark room. I closed the door not making a sound as I walked over to him sitting on the couch.

"Migraine?" I asked

"Yes." He said, putting his arm over his eyes. I leaned over kissing him then I moved to lay behind him. "How was your day?"

"Lonely." I said, laying my head on his chest. "Why don't you call in sick?"

"I can't I have meeting's with the sheriff and Ecklie."

I lifted my head moving up kissing his neck and cheek.

"That's helping." He mumbled

"I have to go home."

"I have to work."

I sat up looking down at him. He moved his arm looking at me.

"Want me to rub your head?"

"You don't have to."

"We have fifty minutes."

"All right." He said, moving onto his back with the pillow under his head. I kneaded his neck hearing him groan. His breathing evened out as he went to sleep. I smiled as I finished rubbing his head. I stood up hearing someone knocking. Quickly, I opened the door seeing Catherine.

"Is Grissom here?"

"Ssh." I said, pointing to the body on his couch.

"Migraine?" She asked

"Yes."

"Can you tell him that the meeting starts in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes."

I shut the door quietly letting him sleep for five minutes.

"Grissom?"

I touched his back shaking him. He moved lifting his head seeing me.

"Your first meeting starts in ten minutes."

"Oh, thanks."

I watched him stand walking to his desk.

"How's your head?"

"Better."

"Good, I have to go home."

He pulled me over to him kissing me.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Grissom." He said, as he nuzzled my neck.

"If you want me to answer then call me Sidle."

"You don't like my name?" He asked, faking being hurt.

"I love your last name, but it is modern times and I want my last name to be Sidle."

"What about Sidle-Grissom?"

I laughed pushing myself away from him.

"I am making you late."

He waved smiling at me as I left.

With work and our schedule I just decided to have a quick no nonsense wedding at the court house. We chose a Saturday to go down and get married. As we walked out arm in arm I felt such a relief that we were at last together. Grissom and I took some vacation time off to stay at his house and enjoy one another's company. I ate ice cream in his bed in the container as he sat beside me reading the paper.

"Want some?" I asked

He looked over at the ice cream I offered.

"No thank you."

I ate some more feeling full. Putting the container on the bedside table I laid my head against his arm looking at news on the paper.

"Two days of being in bed and I am ready to get up." I said

"I think this has been the best two day's spent in bed." He said, flipping a page.

"Well speaking from a woman's point of view I am tired of being in bed." I said, getting up walking to the bathroom. He watched me walk over disappearing behind a door. He heard the shower running as he went back to reading. I came out in a towel going to my suitcase on the dresser picking through my clothes. He cleared his throat making me turn around looking at him.

"Something wrong?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, I should say there is. You're wearing a towel."

I looked down at myself then at him.

"So?"

He put the paper down getting out of bed coming over to me.

"You don't need to wear a towel." He said, starting to take it off me.

"No, I do need it." I said, moving away from him "I love you, but I cannot stay in bed another day."

He came over kissing me then he went towards the door to the hallway. I shook my head going back in the bathroom.

We returned to work and I worked a challenging case with a new CSI Robbie Benson. He nervously talked all through the day which got on my last nerve. When I was leaving for the day Grissom was standing in the hallway with a man by his office.

"Hey." I said, touching his arm.

"Hey, Bill this is my wife Sara Grissom." Grissom said, winking at me.

"It's Sidle actually." I said, shaking his hand.

"Bill is a professor at Oxford and he has asked me to come on a sabbatical and talk on a lecture tour in a month."

"Oh." I said, looking at Bill.

"Your husband is in great demand." Bill said, in a British accent.

"Yes. I am going home." I said

"Okay. I will see you there." Grissom said

I smiled at Bill then I left. When Grissom came home I was up ready for work getting ready to go.

"Be safe." He said, as he walked by me.

"Gil, how long is this lecture tour?" I asked, watching him go through mail walking into the living room.

"It's about six weeks."

"How long did you know about it?"

He put the mail down then looked at me.

"I was notified about three weeks ago."

"So you knew about it for three weeks and you didn't talk to me about it?"

"Sara, I was going to tell you." He said, walking over to me "I didn't know if I wanted to do it."

I nodded looking down.

Grissom got ready to go and the day came for him to leave. I got ready for the work day in the locker room seeing him appear at the door.

"It's time for me to go."

"Okay." I said "I guess I will see you when you get back."

"Yeah." He said, looking down the hall then at me. I closed my locker looking at him. He came the room wanting to say something to me. "I will miss you."

"I will to." I said

He nodded before leaving. I sighed walking out. He sent me emails, but I hardly had time to look at them. Robbie and I went on a case at an abandoned house. The body laid on the stairs like they had been trying to escape up the stairs. Robbie chatted as I looked at the girls injuries around her neck.

"Looks like she was throttled." I said

The wood above creaked as we both looked up.

"What was that?"

"Go outside and get Captain Brass."

"Protocol states we should not leave a coworker alone."

"I know the protocol. Just go and get Brass." I said, getting my gun out. He sighed getting up going. I went up slowly looking up at the second floor. I climbed the entire way up walking carefully to the slightly closed door down the hallway. Breathing out calmly I walked down the over to the door hearing the creak again.

"She said to come get you because we both heard a creak upstairs." Robbie said, as he followed Brass up the porch stairs. Brass got his gun out.

"Stay out here." He ordered, looking inside.

Everyone jumped as glass up stairs shattered when I was thrown against it landing on the ground below.

"Sara!" Robbie shouted, running over to me.

"Get in there!" Brass shouted, to his men as he ran down the stairs holding his phone. "This Captain Jim Brass I have a CSI down at 196 Brock Street."

Robbie moved my hair from my face as Brass moved him out of the way kneeling down touching my neck.

"I got a pulse!" He said "Sara, can you hear me?"

"I should have gone with her!" Robbie cried

"Sara, its Jim can you hear me?"

Brass was told I had broken ribs and a bad concussion. He rubbed his head pacing the hallway at the hospital. He sighed taking out his phone as he went outside dialing the one phone number he didn't want to. He listened as the phone rang then stop.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Gil, how is Oxford?"

"Great, why do I get the feeling something is wrong?"

"Something is wrong?"

"What?"

Brass rubbed his head sighing before answering.

"Sara's in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Well, she was at a crime scene and there was a person hiding up on the second floor. She went up to check it out and the guy threw her out of the window."

Grissom stayed silent for a few moments and that made Brass nervous.

"Didn't you sweep the area?"

"Yes, you know we always do."

"How bad is it?"

"Broken ribs and a bad concussion."

"Can you see her?"

"I am not family. They said she is sleeping. If anything changes I will let you know."

"Call me."

"Okay."

Brass knew that Grissom was thinking of coming back. He walked back into the hospital. I moved my head slowly feeling as if my head were made of cotton. My eyes opened and I saw the dreaded white walls of a hospital room. Reaching up I felt a bandage around my head. The door opened and a man came in wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Hello Sara, do you remember me?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Morgan. How do you feel?"

"Was I in an accident?"

"What do you remember?" He asked, as he checked my eyes.

"I don't remember much, except saying goodbye to my husband."

"When was that?"

"I don't know. What's happened to me?"

"Don't panic, you had an accident at work, but with some rest you will be just fine. Where is your husband?"

"He's in Oxford."

"Okay, I will try to contact him."

He left me alone. Walking out he noticed a man standing down the hallway near the nurses' station. Walking over he made eye contact with the man.

"Excuse me; did you come in with Sara Sidle?"

"Yes, I am Captain Jim Brass." He said, as they shook hands.

"Can you get in touch with her husband?"

"Yes, in fact I just talked to him."

"Can I have his number to call him?"

"Is it that serious?"

"Well, I think I should talk to him first."

Brass nodded understanding. He gave him Grissom's number then left. I slept the night away and the day. Nurses came in to check on me then someone else came in touching my hand. I felt a kiss on my head.

"Sara, I' m here." He said, gently "Everything's all right."

I moved my head opening my eyes seeing Grissom standing beside the bed rubbing my hand.

"How did you get here?"

"I flew in this morning."

He looked at my pale hand in his.

"You had to get me back here."

I smiled faintly.

"Are you really all right, honey?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I think so. I don't remember anything."

"You were thrown out of a window."

"Why didn't I use the door?"

He laughed leaning over kissing me.

"That's my Sara."

"I am sorry about your lecture."

"There will be others, besides I love you more. When Jim called me and told me you were injured my heart stopped. That's why if I do go on another lecture I am taking you with me."

I smiled touching his face.

"Only one rule, I get to introduce you as Mrs. Grissom."


End file.
